Fun At The Beach
by Jaden Yuki's Little Sister
Summary: The title pretty much says it all! YuGiOh GX gang at the beach! Couples... you'll find out!


Hey people! I wanna say that I just felt like writing this story because I thought it would be really cute! Also since summer is almost here (not really, but still) then I thought that I would write a story about it because who knows... it might come sooner this way! Anyway... here it is!

Title: Fun At The Beach

Summary: The title pretty much says it all! Yu-Gi-Oh GX gang at the beach! Couples... you'll find out!

GX - GX

One hot and sunny day Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Atticus, Alexis, Chazz, and Zane were at the beach. Everybody was in the water except for (you guessed it...) Syrus. Alexis came out of the water and went for her towel which was right next to Syrus.

"Hey Syrus how come you aren't in the water with the rest of us?" Alexis asked and Syrus looked up from his book.

"I can't swim."

"So? Stay in the shallow part of the water."

"No thanks." Syrus said then saw Atticus come up behind Alexis, but before he could say anything Atticus poured a bucket of water over her while she was wearing her towel. So her towel got soaked too.

"**You** Atticus are... **so** dead!" Alexis yelled then started chasing Atticus around the beach. While Syrus was laughing and enjoying the site in front of him Zane came up behind him and tickled him.

"Ahh!" Syrus screamed then turned around and saw Zane standing there before he sat down next to him. "Zane, don't do that! You scared me half to death!" Syrus yelled.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Zane said then started laughing.

"Zane, that was **so** not funny."

"That was great."

"Hey guys you're missing water volleyball!" Jaden yelled from the water.

"Coming!" Zane yelled back then faced Syrus. "Are you coming?"

"Nah. I'll stay here."

"Come on Syrus it will be fun."

"No thanks."

"Stop being such a baby Syrus. Come on." Zane said then grabbed Syrus' wrist and dragged him over to the water. He was finally able to get Syrus into the water, but Syrus refused to move from the shallow part of the lake. "Fine. Be that way." Zane said then swam into the deeper water with everyone else. They all started playing water volleyball... and every chance Alexis got she would hit Atticus in the head with the ball. About 45 minutes later Zane dropped out and swam back over to Syrus.

"This is boring." Syrus said as he continued to pick up sand from under the water and drop it back in.

"That's because you're supposed to be over there with the rest of us." Zane said behind him then Syrus jumped and turned around.

"Sorry you just scared me."

"That's okay, but really Sy... you should be over there with us."

"Well it's just that... did you just call me Sy?"

"Well... that **is** your nickname."

"I know, but you've never called me Sy before. You've **always** called me Syrus."

"Well maybe I wanted a little bit of a change."

"Oh... right." Syrus said.

"Do you want to just... stay **here** the rest of the time?"

"Maybe... if you stay here with me."

"Sure. We could talk."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Whatever. Doesn't matter."

"Okay... um... anything interesting happen lately?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nah."

"Oh." Zane said then there was a minute of silence between them.

"Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll race you back to our place on the beach."

"Okay." He said then they raced back to their towels. They both fell over when they got there then they both started laughing.

-- Later that night --

They were all sitting on the beach on their towels when they all noticed something.

"Look everyone the sunset!" Atticus yelled.

"Yes we all see that." Zane said.

"Are we doing what we planned earlier?" Atticus whispered to Alexis.

"Yes, but remember... try not to make it too obvious."

"Not too obvious is my middle name." Atticus said then looked back at Zane and Syrus. Uh... guys?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah?" Zane and Syrus said at the sametime.

"We all got to... go."

"Go where?" Syrus asked.

"Just... go." Atticus said.

"Smooth." Alexis whispered sarcastically as they all stood up.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon." Atticus said then they all ran off, but found a place to hide and spy on them.

"Where do you think they're going?" Syrus asked.

"Don't know and frankly... I really don't care Sy." Zane said then winked at him. Syrus just looked at him for minute before looking down and blushing. "Hey Syrus, are you okay?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It looks like you got burned."

"I'm fine."

"Well... okay."

-- Over with everyone else --

"Maybe they're just not getting the fact that this is supposed to be a romantic set-up." Jaden said.

"I know what to do." Atticus said then went back over to them. "Isn't this romantic?" Atticus asked.

"Romantic? What's so romantic about it?" Zane asked.

"Oh like you don't know."

"I don't."

"Don't you get it? The two of you... the sunset... alone."

"So?" Zane asked.

"Oh... even **you** have to admit that Syrus is looking pretty beautiful tonight." Atticus said then Zane and Syrus both blushed, but Zane shook it off.

"Who's ever said that I liked Syrus that way."

"Uh... everyone."

"Everyone?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. Everybody can totally tell that you two have **always** liked eachother that way, but were always too afraid to admit it."

"This... was a set-up."

"We prefer the term 'romantic couples get-together scheme', but yes it was. Oh and by the way... now that you two are in this situation you have to face your feelings **now**." He said then walked away. Zane watched him walk away then turned to face Syrus.

"Don't pay any attention to him Syrus."

"But he's right."

"What?"

"Maybe **you** don't love **me** the way he said you do, but **I** love **you** that way." Syrus said then tears started to come down from his eyes as he started crying.

"Syrus I..."

"You don't have to say anything. It's obvious that you don't love me that way so instead of facing rejection I'll just... go." Syrus said then got up to leave, but Zane grabbed his wrist and sat him back down. "Zane, what are you..." Syrus started, but got cut off when he felt Zane kiss him.

"I'll have to agree with Atticus on this one." Zane said after they broke away. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." Syrus said then hugged Zane. After a minute they broke the hug and Syrus kissed Zane back. After that kiss everyone else came jumping out of the hiding spot and started cheering for them.

GX - GX

This was my story for you guys and yes... flames are allowed, but just don't burn me! ha! ha! jk! Anyway... I hope you all liked it and please review! Thank you and peace out:3!


End file.
